Mi futuro eres tú
by Isa Brandon
Summary: Renesmee era un vampiro híbrido que vivía cada día de su existencia pensándo únicamente en ella y en sus necesidades pero todo cambiará cuando conozca a Seth y se de cuenta de que el amor puede exitir.
1. Chapter 1

_Querida **Tali Mora Reyes DJBTL**:_

_Hola, ¿cómo estás? Pues bien, como te habrás dado cuenta yo he escrito esta historia para ti. Debo admitir que al principio estaba algo confundida porque nunca antes había escrito sobre esta pareja pero una vez que la idea llegó a mi mente, todo se volvió tan claro y terminé creando una historia en mi mente que incluso a mí me gustó._  
><em>Tmabién debo decirte que he estado muy nerviosa mientras lo escribía, porque a mi me gusta pero no sé si te gustará a ti.<em>

_Oh Dios! Espero de todo corazón que te gusta esta historia y no olvides dejarme tu opinión ( positiva o negativa) en los reviews me haría muy feliz saber que piensas sobre el fic._

_PD: Será un two-shoot sin incluir el epílogo._  
><em>Besos ! :3<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV:<strong>

A veces sentía que mi vida transcurría sin ningún tipo de sentido. Podría desaparecer en este instante y a nadie le importaría, es horrible existir de la forma en que lo hago.

No soy vampiro ni tampoco soy humana, no soy nada.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo eran mis padres o si es siquiera tuve unos. De lo único que soy consciente es que soy un monstruo, un ser sin alma ni sentimientos. Vivo de lo que encuentro, me alimento de aquellas personas que al igual que yo perdieron la dirección de su camino. No siento culpa ni remordimiento por aquellos a quienes quite la vida por el simple hecho de satisfacerme con su sangre, aquel líquido que lograba llevarme al éxtasis con solo una gota en mi organismo.

Aunque mi alimentación no solo se basaba en la sangre, cuando quería me servía de aquellos alimentos que los humanos calificaban como exquisitos, porque como dije anteriormente no soy ni humana ni vampiro, soy un híbrido.  
>Mi vida suele transcurrir yendo de un sitio a otro, lo preferible es mudarme lo más pronto posible antes de que alguien note mi falta de capacidad para envejecer. Quien piensa que ser inmortal es lo mejor que puede existir pues déjeme decirle que se equivoca. Es espantoso ver como generaciones y generaciones siguen creciendo mientras que yo siempre estaré sola, sin nadie a mi lado mientras sigo congelada en este cuerpo por miles de años más.<p>

Tratando de dejar a un lado los pensamientos más negativos de mi mente traté de conciliar el sueño, de todas formas debía disfrutar de la última noche en aquel lugar. Desde mañana daré un nuevo comienzo, en otra ciudad, a mi monótona existencia.

***  
>Al despertarme sentí todos mis miembros agarrotados y como pocas veces sucedía, hoy sentía un desbordante deseo por sentir la sangre humana en mis venas. Aunque tendría que esperar un poco.<br>Terminé de empacar las últimas pertenencias que realmente me importaban y sin regresar la vista hacia atrás, salí de aquel frío departamento.

Puse las maletas en mi auto y con último suspiro de resignación lo encendí mientras emprendía a mi aún desconocido destino.  
>Una vez que estuve en la carretera sentí una extraña sensación de confort, era como si las cosas fueran a ser diferentes esta vez aunque no estaba segura de la razón.<br>De cualquier forma trate de despejar mi mente mientras encendía la radio y fijaba mi atención en la carretera.  
>Empecé a cantar la letra al ritmo de la música, al contrario de ayer hoy me había despertado con una energía y unas ganas de disfrutar inexplicables.<p>

Después de conducir por cerca de cuatro horas el cansancio se hacía presente en mi y el deseo por sentir sangre humana en mi garganta se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo que transcurría.  
>Así que planeé una estrategia.<p>

Bajé del auto y fingiendo que mi auto se averió, traté de que alguien parara para que me 'ayude'. A las primeras tres personas que intenté que paren, fallé, al cuarto intento lo conseguí.

Una camioneta se detuvo cerca de mi, de ella bajó un corpulento hombre muy apuesto. Sonreí victoriosa.

Tras poner mi cara más inocente me dirigí hacia él.

—Hola, siento mucho haberte detenido, pero de verdad necesito ayuda con mi auto. No tengo idea de lo que le sucede, simplemente se detuvo, es extraño porque antes de salir verifiqué que tuviera gasolina suficiente — mentí descaradamente.

Aquel chico sonrió amablemente mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Descuida, voy a revisarlo—respondió mientras abría el capó de mi auto.

—Gracias— apenas murmuré.

Me acerqué él lo suficiente como para poder sentir aquel olor que emanaba de su cuerpo, sonreí emocionada sólo de saber lo que aquello significaba.  
>De repente regresó la mirada hacia mí con una deslumbrante sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa me abalancé hacia él, no pude contenerme más<p>

El sabor de su sangre era mucho más exquisito de lo que pensé, bebí todo, hasta la última gota.

Después de haberme satisfecho lo suficiente dejé su cuerpo inerte ahí, en medio de la carretera. Sonreí por la satisfacción que me produjo su sangre. Una vez que termine me dirigí hacia su auto para investigar un poco sobre la vida de la persona que había sido mi víctima en esta ocasión.  
>Busqué algo de dinero o cualquier cosa que pudiera resultarme favorecedora, en su billetera encontré algunos billetes que de inmediato los metí en mis bolsillos, a decir verdad no tenía muchas cosas de valor. Sin embargo, sonreí burlona al leer el nombre de aquel tipo en su carnet de identificación, ¿ Edward? ¿ Quién demonios se llamaba así en estos tiempos? Solté una risita involuntaria, aún así seguí leyendo más. Allí decía que él provenía de Forks.<br>¿Forks? Nunca antes había escuchado de un lugar llamado así.

Lo pensé por un momento y al final una sonrisa enorme se formó en mi rostro cuando lo decidí, me mudaría allí.

Tal y como lo había dicho terminé dirigiéndome a este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, resultó mejor de lo que pensaba en un principio. Aunque de cierta forma no podía evitar sentirme mal porque todas las personas de aquí se conocían entre sí y yo sólo era una extraña en esta pequeña comunidad.

Había rentado una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, me sentía muy cómoda allí porque la ausencia de vecinos me encantaba. Recuerdo que en una de las tantas mudanzas que había realizado a lo largo de mi existencia en una ocasión había coincidido con una de aquellas vecinas que se entrometían tanto en mi vida que parecía que ella no tuviese una.

En fin, después de haber terminado de arreglar todas mis pertenencias en mi nueva casa, decidí que el momento para comprar mis alimentos había llegado. Así que tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí rumbo al pueblo.

Me gustaba este sitio aunque no estaba segura de la razón, era tranquilo, acogedor y me inspiraba una tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Tomé uno de los carritos del supermercado y empecé a caminar por los diferentes pasillos en busca de todas las cosas que había anotado en mi lista, estaba algo distraido leyendo la etiqueta de un envase cuando no me di cuenta de que alguien había chocado su carrito con el mío. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con una muchacha morena mirándome apenada.

—Lo siento, no suelo fijarme por donde camino— se disculpó.

Tenía una voz muy aguda pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

—Descuida, no hay problema—respondí restándole importancia.

Iba a seguir revisando las etiquetas de los productos que compraría cuando su voz me interrumpió.

—No te había visto antes, ¿eres nueva en el pueblo, verdad?— preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, acabo de mudarme hace unos días.

En su rostro se formó una enorme sonrisa, de aquellas que asustan con solo mirarlas.

—Seguro no conoces a nadie, ¿por qué no vienes a comer a mi casa este sábado?— ofreció.

_Por supuesto que no_, pensé.

—No me gustaría importunar en tu casa, no sé quien eres, es más ni siquiera sé como te llamas— respondí tratando de sonar divertida aunque en el fondo esperaba que aquella extraña desechara la idea de invitarme a su casa— ¿estarías dispuesta a invitar a una extraña a tu casa?— pregunté tratando de disuadirla.

—Qué tonta soy, siempre olvido aquellos detalles— respondió para luego soltar una risa- mi nombre es Leah Clearwater, ¿cómo te llamas tú?— preguntó.

—Renesmee, Renesmee Stewart— me presenté mientras le ofrecía mi mano.

Ella la estrechó con demasiado entusiasmo, la miré extrañada, deseaba más que nada que se fuera y me dejara en paz.

—No será ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, además ahora no eres ninguna desconocida sé que te llamas Renesmee— trató de argumentar.

Solté una breve risa por su intento de inivtarme a su casa.

—¿Por qué no?— pregunté mientras me encogía de hombros en señal de rendición.

Su sonrisa se hizo más enorme aún.

—Asombroso— comentó mientras me escribía en un papel que sacó de su cartera, la dirección de su casa— te espero el sábado a las siete de la noche, no faltes— dijo a la vez que me entregaba el papel y seguía por su camino en el supermercado.

¿En serio había aceptado la invitación a cenar de una muchacha a a la que acabo de conocer?

Al mirar el papel que aun seguía en mis manos comprobé con pesar que sí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Renesmee's POV:**

Nunca antes me había sentido tan nerviosa como en este momento, sociabilizar no se encontraba entre mis planes, muy difícilmente lograba mantener una conversación coherente con otra persona.

¿Por qué acepte entonces?  
>Supongo que me sentía sola, en ocasiones la falta de intimidad con cualquier persona podía resultar de lo más agobiante.<p>

De cualquier forma ya estaba hecho y no había forma de arrepentirse. Así que tratando de verle el lado positivo a la situación me dirigí hacia ni armario en busca del vestuario adecuado, decidí usar unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una cazadora de color negro junto con una bufanda anudada a mi cuello.

Después de observarme en el espejo comprobé que me encontraba lista para mi cena con Leah y su familia.  
>Antes de ir hacia la casa de ella pasé por una pastelería, sabia que era de muy mala educación llegar a una invitación con las manos vacías.<p>

Una vez que compré una gran pastel de chocolate y lo acomode en mi auto, me encamine hacia la casa de Leah, lo admito al principio se me dificultó un poco llegar a su casa pero después de algunas vueltas logré llegar. Su casa era un poco más pequeña de lo que había pensado, aun así lucía acogedora.

Tratando de infundirme valor toqué un par de veces la puerta mientras ponía en mi rostro la sonrisa más cortés y amable que podía.

***  
><strong>Seth's POV:<strong>

No podía dejar se reírme de la cara que puso mi hermana cuando le dijo a mi madre que invitó a cenar a casa a una chica que acababa de conocer, mamá tiene un carácter algo peculiar por lo que se puso histérica cuando mi hermana Leah se lo contó.

A mi la idea me parecía asombrosa porque según mi punto de vista no tenia nada de malo hacer nuevas amistades.

Así que me encontraba terminando de poner la mesa, mientras mi hermana y mamá preparaban la cena, cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta principal.

—Yo voy— avise a la vez que me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una muchacha pálida hermosa de cabello rojizo y unos enormes y encantadores ojos chocolate.

Una mirada.

Un destello.

Una luz.

De pronto sentí que mi vida giraba en torno a aquella mujer parada en mi puerta, nada más importaba, era como si el centro de mi universo fuera ella.

— Hola— apenas susurró.

Su voz era suave y delicada, sonreí con solo escucharla.

—Soy Seth — me presenté.

Sonrió.

—Renesmee— se presentó mientras se adelantaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla —Traje esto para la cena — dijo y me ofreció un pastel de chocolate que había traído.

—Gracias, adelante— dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que entre.

Era hermosa pero al mismo tiempo tenia algo extraño en su apariencia, me encogí de hombros al no saber qué era.

Mi hermana salió de la cocina y al ver que nuestra invitada llegó se dirigió hacia ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

—Me alegro que hayas decidido venir — habló sinceramente Leah.

Renesmee sonrió tímidamente.

De pronto todo sucedió demasiado rápido, mamá salió de la cocina, miró fijamente a Renesmee y en ese momento la situación cambió.

— ¿Quién es ella y qué hace aquí? — preguntó mi madre molesta.

— Mamá, ¿qué te ocurre? Es la chica que te dije que vendría a cenar — explicó mi hermana algo confundida por la actitud de mi madre.

A decir verdad, a mi también me extrañaba la forma de comportarse de mi mamá.

—No me importa, la quiero fuera de mi casa en este mismo instante—respondió furiosa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

_¿Qué bicho le picó a mi madre? ¿Por qué trataba así a alguien que acababa de conocer?_

—¡Mamá!—protesté.

—¿No lo entiendes? Es uno de _ellos _y por nada del mundo la quiero aquí— explicó—¡Vete!— le gritó a Renesmee.

Entonces lo entendí, lo que me parecía tan extraño en ella no era nada de su apariencia o forma de vestir, se trataba más bien de su olor, un olor demasiado dulzón, característico de pocos.

Ellla era un vampiro, uno de _ellos._

Me quedé ahí de piedra sin saber qué decir o hacer mientras veía a la mujer que me había cautivado llorar.

¿Llorar? ¿Los vampiros lloran?

—¿Es verdad? ¿Eres un vampiro?—pregunté tontamente.

Ella asintió una sola vez.

—Fuera de mi casa, ahora— volvió a decir mi madre esta vez más furiosa que antes.

Entonces Renesmee salió corriendo de mi casa.

No tardé más de unos segundos en ir detrás de ella sin importarme mi madre que me gritaba desde la entrada de mi casa. La encontré caminando sola bajo la lluvia cerca de la carretera principal.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó allí dentro— murmuré mientras me acercaba a ella.

Renesmee soltó un respingo sorprendida de verme pero lo que me dolió fue su mirada triste efocándose con la mía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías irte— dijo tristemente.

—No puedo.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía una mueca de confusión con su boca pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo me acerqué y la envolví fuertemente entre mis brazos. Al principio no me correspondió el abrazo pero al final sentí sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda mientras la escuchaba sollozar en mis brazos.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien— le susurraba al oido.

Porque en mi corazón sentía que sería así mientras estuviera con ella entre mis brazos, sintiendo el calor emanar de su cuerpo.

Me separé un poco de ella y con mi dedo pulgar limpié las huellas del llanto que quedaron en sus sonrojadas mejillas, tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza pero en este momento no podía formular ninguna pregunta, así que con extrema lentitdu me acerqué a ella y la besé suavmente en los labios.

Al separarnos pude apreciar una tímida sonrisa en sus labios que de seguro era igual a la mía.

—Vamos a casa, corazón— susurré mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía y nos encaminábamos hacia el bosque.

A un mundo deconocido tanto para ella como para mí, el mundo del amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho la demora, pero aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que a mi amiga invisible (ahora ya no tanto) le guste :3<strong>


End file.
